


Dammit Sherlock

by evilpuffcorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: No Fluff, No Sex, just for fun, something fun, wet willy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpuffcorn/pseuds/evilpuffcorn





	Dammit Sherlock

Dammit Sherlock  
~one shot~

“Dammit Sherlock, where are they?!” I hollered.   
“No, if I'm quiting, you're quiting.” He said.  
“It's medication! Completely different from cigarettes!” I say checking under the skull on the mantle.  
“You are not in pain ninety-five percent of the time you take them.” He said plucking at his violin.  
“They have more than one usage smart ass.” I say standing in front of him.  
He set his violin off to the side and stood towering over me.  
“You are still not getting them.” He said.  
He went to walk off, and I knocked him on his back. I straddle his stomach and pinned his hands down.  
“Sherlock, do you know what a wet willy is?” I asked.  
He gave me an odd look.  
“It is the concept of licking one's finger and sticking into another one's ear. Disgusting, yes, but torturous.” I explained.  
I sucked on my index finger, and Sherlock's eyes got wide.  
“Tell me.”  
“No.”  
I stuck my finger into his ear.  
“UGH, OH GOD!” He screamed while squirming.  
“I will ask once more, where?”  
“In Mrs. Hudson's prized teapot in the top of the cupboard!” He yelled.  
I unpinned his arms and told him thank you then proceeded downstairs to get my meds. I actually do need to take them this time, but Sherlock need not know why. I took two pills and hid them somewhere different.  
John came in the front door when I came back downstairs. I gave him a hug while Sherlock came in holding a sanitizing nap to his ear.  
“What happened?”John asked.  
Sherlock glared at me “Wet Willy.”  
I started to snicker when John shot me a look.  
“You gave him a Wet Willy?”  
“Don't take my stuff.”I said as I went back upstairs.


End file.
